Parallel and Perpendicular: They Call Him Hercule
by ShaggyDiz
Summary: Review Special! Spend a little time with Hercule as we get to know him a little better. Why? Because it's required of the main story.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z, it's characters and likenesses, are all own by Akira Toriyama and the creators of the animated series. The characters are used for my amusement and are not being written for money purposes.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  
Parallel and Perpendicular: They Call Him Hercule  
  
  
  
A review special by ShaggyDiz  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  


Eleven o'clock.  
  
It was too damn late to be sneaking around the house. But then, it was _his_ house, so he could do whatever sneaking around he needed. That wasn't the point though.  
  
His flight to the Southern States was going to depart in less than two hours, and then he wouldn't be home again for two weeks. Well it was another two weeks lost in the lives of his precious girls. He cursed himself all the time for the lack of time he spent with them.  
  
One of these days, they're going to turn on him. He really wouldn't be surprised if they haven't already.  
  
I'll talk to them when I get back two weeks  
  
He took a hold of the knob to their bedroom door, letting it rest there for a moment before following through with his intentions. He twisted it and slid the wooden door open, knowing that it wouldn't do any sort of squeaking. He made sure the maids and butlers around here would keep everything in tip-top shape, and that including the door hinges.  
  
He saw the sleeping form of his oldest daughter first, who was wrapped comfortably in her blankets. He stepped up to the bed and stared down at her. You're growing up so fast I wish I had seen it more. He bent down gently and placed a light kiss on her head. She shuffled slightly, but didn't wake up.  
  
We'll talk when I get back just you and me, he whispered as he moved away. He looked over the oldest one's bed to the youngest one. He had to stifle a chuckle, seeing the small girl sprawled out under and over her covers. He walked over to her bed, taking the blanket and pulling it down past her feet.  
  
Same with you I wish I was there for it, he whispered before kissing her as well. She tossed a bit as well, but she didn't wake up.  
  
He quickly and quietly made his way out the door, closing it with extra care to make sure nothing woke his daughters up. He turned towards the stairs, seeing his main maid standing at the top of them. He moved until he was standing right next to her.  
  
keep an eye on them. I'll try and call in a couple of days once I get settled down in the first city, he said, keeping the instructions short and sweet.  
  
I will. Now get going Hercule. You have a plane to catch.  
  
That he did.  
  
It was too damn late to be catching planes too.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


Eight o'clock.  
  
It was too damn early to be doing any book signings or demonstrations. But then, it was _his_ books that he was signing and it was _his_ moves that needed to be demonstrated. Then again, that wasn't the point as well.  
  
He got into Southern Capitol at four in the morning, and in that flight, he got a decent two-hour nap. He got to the hotel room fifteen minutes later and promptly fell asleep for three more hours. He knew it would be fine in the morning though. A couple of coffees and a good amount of warming up as he went to the major book store would definitely get him going for the day.  
  
It was still too damn early though.  
  
He remembered the schedule though for this two-week tour: eight days worth of book signings, demonstrations, and lectures on how he beat Cell.  
  
_Heh I beat Cell. I tell myself that everyday even though I know I didn't. The people didn't get a champ they got a liar and a fraud  
_  
Hell, even his supposed autobiography, Hercule: Here Me Roar, wasn't even written by him. He knew how to write, but he had trouble with putting his thoughts on paper, even though those thoughts were of the lying kind. He got a trio of writers and made some liner notes to give them, and he was amazed at how great of a job they had done.  
  
There was one great thing about behind as famous as him, which he realized when the book was finished. He knew it was going to sell enormously. He would get all the credit and glory and the people who wrote it for him would be sitting by a dumpster, living their lives on apple trimmings.  
  
Not so.  
  
He knew he had a lot of sins to atone for, and even though he had been doing so for years, it still wasn't enough, since he still knew he was lying to the world. He couldn't help it, but it gave him the charm it needed to help others. He decided to take only ten percent of the profits from the book and split the remaining ninety percent between the actual writers.  
  
Oh, don't worry about me! I have lots of money! You have your families to raise and you need all the help you can get. You can take the majority of the profits! Hell, I'll even get you book deals! he boasted to the writers. They were more than ecstatic, thanking the champ profusely. They thanked him again a week after the book was released when they saw several book deals offers in their mailboxes.  
  
He paused a moment in between signings, taking a drink of water.  
  
_If only I can do this for my own family I would feel much, much better about myself  
_  
It was too damn early to be doing this kind of thing.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


Nine o'clock.  
  
It was too damn late to be getting back to his room from a long day of activities. But then, he put it on himself. No use in crying over it.  
  
He flopped down on his bed, nearly falling asleep on impact. It was the third day of his trip, and the second city he was in. Tomorrow morning, he would be catching a plane to the third city of this trip and spend another two days there. He was guaranteed a free day tomorrow, which was more than satisfactory. There was only one book signing and demonstration before moving on to the next city.  
  
He turned to his side, reaching down to the floor and fumbling through his bag for his cell phone. He pulled out the palm-sized device, flipping it open before scrolling through the numbers to the one he wanted.  
  
It rang three times.  
  
Satan residence.  
  
Faye, it's me, he said, not believing how tired his voice was after only three days. Are the girls around?  
  
I don't think so. I believe Kagero is already in bed, and Videl has been out most of the day with her friends. I think she was getting the finishing touches down on her attire for the new school year.  
  
I see. How have they been doing?  
  
As fine as normal teenage and preteen girls can be Hercule. She paused. You sound tired. You should go to sleep.  
  
I know I know. I just wanted to see if the girls were around. Tell them I said hi.  
  
I will sir. You get some sleep now.  
  
I will good night. He hung up the phone and immediately passed out.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


Faye, who was that? The maid turned around, seeing Videl standing in the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
It was no one dear. You hungry?  
  
She shook her head. I'm just going to watch a movie before going to bed. I'll see you later.  
  
Okay Videl. Faye watched her leave before cracking a small, sly smile.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


Three o'clock.  
  
It was a relief to finally be home. Well, almost home. The plane had just landed in Satan City, and he would be more than happy to just go home, have a shot of liquor, and just go to sleep until tomorrow morning.  
  
He'd start tomorrow morning: that was his plan. He'd get her before she left for school, and make it quick.  
  
I want to try being your father again. I know that I've done nothing in these last few years, but I want to try.  
  
He didn't even know if he should apologize to her. Then again, it would feel good to at least know that she twisted the final screw and told him to get lost. Or just reject the apology. He liked the latter. At least it would give him more time to get himself back on his feet and into his daughters' eyes.  
  
Why am I even practicing? This isn't some prefabricated speech.  
  
His heart was starting to be in the right place though. He had called home nearly everyday after the first time he called, though every time he did, he would just miss the girls, or the girls would be in bed, or the girls would have been out for the majority of the day. It seemed odd to him that the girls weren't around to answer the phone at least once  
  
Or maybe he was being lied to.  
  
Faye wouldn't lie, he muttered to himself as he got into his limousine. She wouldn't lie.  
  
Sir, there is a book signing event at noon tomorrow, said his assistant.  
  
Hmm? Oh go ahead and cancel that. In fact, cancel the rest of my signings for the week. His voice had become incredibly tired, as did his expression. He was unshaven for the most part, and his eyes had hung low ever since the middle of last week.  
  
Sir? I don't understand. The assistant was oddly confused.  
  
Do you have a family? Hercule suddenly asked.  
  
A family? Yes I do sir. What does this have to do with anything?  
  
You had to say good bye to them when you left with me for this trip, and then you'll continually have to do so with everything that we have to do for the rest of the month. Really isn't fair, you know?  
  
it isn't, sir. The assistant grabbed his phone, calling several of the bookstores and malls to inform them of the cancellations. Sir, they wish to know why you are suddenly pulling out of them.  
  
Hercule thought in silence for a moment before pulling out one of his older tricks. Stomach virus, he said. The assistant nodded, relaying the information to the bookstores and mall attendees.  
  
It's done sir. They didn't sound particular happy.  
  
I know they didn't. There are certain obligations that we have to attend to first before heading out to do our stuff, you know? It's something I've come to realize, though it might be too late.  
  
What's that sir?  
  
I've become too big for my own family. I try and accomplish things around the world, but I've failed to see what really needs me. Kind of sucks but I have to try.  
  
The assistant nodded. I understand you. My family doesn't like this, but it's the best money, working with you. They're happy in the end.  
  
I see. He looked out the window, easily recognizing the landscape of his street. Go ahead and take the rest of the week off. I'll be sure to have a paycheck in the mail for you by tomorrow.  
  
Thank you sir. You are too good of a person.  
  
Me? Heh I'm hardly good. There are two people that can attest to that. He paused as the limo came to a final stop. I got to try though.  
  
The assistant nodded. I'll see you next week then.  
  
The limo drove off, leaving Hercule standing in front of his house.  
  
It was too damn late to turn back now.  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


Well, this one shot was planned. Really, it was. I had to give Hercule some characterization anyway before the planned events of Chapter Two, and that lovely little thing called a review special helped. The basic point, in case I messed up: for this story, I wanted Hercule to be a flawed person. He does his part in the world, helping others, but he knows he's a fake both to the world and as a family man. He tries, but his heart is elsewhere.  
  
That, and that little bit with Faye.  
  
This is going to be fun.  
  
Once again, Parallel and Perpendicular: Chapter Two will be started in March, with a posting coming in April. Ides is being restructured, and will be a much, much longer story that previously planned. That posting is going to be delayed though in favor of getting back to work on another story for my good friend Psycho Ann, who has finally come back to life. Oh, and we can't forget about Amour Foncé too, now can we?  
  
No pre-reader used in this. All mistakes are my own.  
  



End file.
